


Where were you at the time of the Incident?

by Meatball42



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Chitauri invasion, Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, The Avengers (2012) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: The Defenders weren't always Defending





	Where were you at the time of the Incident?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentMal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMal/gifts).



Matt’s entire body ached from defending against the endless tide of aliens, but more were coming.

He swallowed his own blood and kept fighting

*

Screams outside her window woke Jessica up. She cracked her eyes open and saw a video game character fly past her window with a sword.

“Damn kids,” she grumbled, and turned over.

*

“I told you 9/11 was aliens!” someone screamed.

Over the heads of other inmates, Luke saw ‘Aliens Attack NYC’ on CNN. 

He rolled his eyes and went back to his cards.

*

Danny sunned himself on a rock without a care in the world.


End file.
